


Nothing Simple

by GhostlyGareth



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyGareth/pseuds/GhostlyGareth
Summary: There is nothing simple about planning a messy escape from captors who have no decency to speak of--the bandits are ruthless and unforgiving and Gareth realizes he and his people have to be the exact same way. The cost of realizing that one truth could be life-changing in ways his people could not expect.





	

There was nothing simple about any of what Gareth was planning to do with the people who managed to survive the worst. Laying his hand flat against the wood wall, he thought about cannibalizing the people who had made their lives a living hell.

What kind of people would they be if they crossed that line and blurred a moral code Gareth knew had to be there somewhere? Would they, as Albert accused, be just like the dead that now roamed the land? Or would they simply be people who were at their end, and needed something to have faith in again?

"When are we gonna do this? I mean, I don't think too many of us can sit around much longer." It was Theresa, one of the quietest in the group, but with a hidden fire that not many saw.

"Tonight. When they come for one of you, we'll be ready." Taking a look at the flesh on her fingernails, it was not hard to see she had been chewing on them. "Been chewing again?"

Theresa looked confused for one minute, before nodding slowly. Backing against the wall, she slid down to the ground. "Had to find some way to feed myself."

"You won't have to. Not after tonight."


End file.
